Fusion Zamasu
"My form is justice! My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful... immortal and most powerful god...Zamasu" Fusion Zamasu is a playable Dragon Ball character, known for being a Scrapper and a Power User,using various ki based abilities to destroy the opponent in battle. His accessories are his Ki (Blasts, Beam, Charge, etc.) and the ring on his back that is part of some of his combos (Listed as Fusion Ring). Biography In the anime, Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Maiclosing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping and was left deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fused Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". In the manga after Black has been beaten down by Vegeta, and Future Zamas has given up due to Goku, Black reminds Future Zamasu of their trump card, and they utilize the Potara Earrings to merge into Fused Zamasu. In the anime, as he manifested a halo of light, Fused Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan duo with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Fused Zamasu launches exploding blades at Goku and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Mortals Planwill be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu emitted a bird-like ki figure, which repelled the Saiyan's, damaging them to such a degree that they reverted back to their base forms. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. However, Vegeta and Goku recovered and attacked, destroying Zamasu's bird-like ki technique in the process. When they attacked Zamasu himself, he blocked their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. When Future Trunks arrives, the two briefly fought, leading to Trunks being repelled to the ground. Insulting the mortal, Zamasu attacked with Holy Wrath, which clashed with Trunks' Galick Gun. As Zamasu's attack overpowered Trunks', Vegeta joined his son and the two launched a combined Galick Gun, which pushed Zamasu's attack back to him, but caused little to no damage at all. Frustrated at their resistance, Zamasu attempted to attack Trunks, but attacked Vegeta instead when he stepped in front of the attack. Afterwards, Goku approached Zamasu, and fired his God Kamehameha, which clashed with Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Future Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including Goku Black's height and build. He possesses Future Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Future Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé (Fused Zamasu himself is a Super Saiyan Rosé throughout his entire appearance in Dragon Ball Super, with the exception of his Infinite Zamasu form in the anime), but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears Gowasu's green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring (in the anime only) on his right index finger. Powers & Abilites * Wall of Light: 'Fusion Zamasu pulls his arm back and then throws it forward, sending out a large wall of energy at the opponent, knocking them back, meter burning it has it explode and launch them into the air, allowing for combos. * '''Lightning of Absolution: '''Fusion Zamasu extends his pointer finger and fires a blast of lightning at the opponent, meter burning it adds armor and a stun effect as well as increasing the damage. * '''Blades of Judgement: '''Fusion Zamasu extends his arm into the air, three red blades extending from his halo and firing at the opponent, meter burning it adds armor and a bleed effect while increasing the damage. * '''Black Power Ball: '''Fusion Zamasu puts his hands together before throwing his hands forward as he shoots a large ball of energy at the opponent, meter burning it has him appear behind the opponent and elbow them in the back, * '''Celestial Hammer: '''Fusion Zamasu places his arm above his head and a hammer of energy appears, he then slams it down on the opponent, meter burning it has him kick the opponent away and blast the opponent with an energy beam. * '''Flames of Retribution: '''Fusion Zamasu shines red and then curls into a ball, before throwing his arms out and shooting out waves of energy around him, meter burning it has him fly up more and shoot off another one. * '''Illusion Smash: '''Fusion Zamasu opens a portal and punches through it, hitting the opponent in the back, meter burning has him pull him through the portal and stomp on the opponent's chest. Gear Moves * '''Barrier of Light: '''Fusion Zamasu puts an arm out in front of him, a shield of light appearing in front of him, blocking some of the opponent's damage as they fight (''Adds Barrier of Light) * '''Judgement Blast: '''When firing ''Blades of Judgement if it hits the ground the blades explode, this can be meter burned which causes a larger explosion radius. (Enhances Blades of Judgement) * Black Power Ball Rain: '''When meter burning ''Black Power Ball instead of the teleport attack he will fire two more Power Balls at the opponent. (Enhances Black Power Ball) * 'Sauzer Blade: '''Fusion Zamasu forms a blade of energy and slices the opponent, meter burning it has him fly through the opponent and slashing the opponent across the back (''Adds Sauzer Blade) * 'Light of Justice: '''Fusion Zamasu fires a blast of energy from his right hand that stuns the opponent, meter burning it has him rush at the opponent and uppercut them into the air. (''Replaces Lightning of Absolution) * 'Dark Portal: '''Fusion Zamasu opens a portal and steps through it, appearing behind the opponent, meter burning it has him fire an energy blast through the opponent (''Replaces Illusion Smash) * 'Black Kamehameha: '''Fusion Zamasu pulls his arms back and summons black ki around his hand, firing the blast forward, meter burning it has him jump upward and firing a second blast at them (''Adds Black Kamehameha) * 'Electric Shock: '''Fusion Zamasu grabs the opponent by the head and lifts them into the air, shocking them, meter burning it has him slam them into the ground and stomp on their chest. (''Replaces Celestial Hammer) Character Trait * 'Violent Fierce God Slicer: '''Fusion Zamasu clenches his hand into a fist and summons a blade of energy, allowing for quick slicing attacks along with his normal attacks Super Move * '''Divinity Unleashed: '''Fusion Zamasu uppercuts the opponent into the air, firing three red sabers into them, causing an explosion that launches them backwards, Fusion Zamasu flies into the air and punches the opponent hard across the face, sending them flying back toward the ground, Fusion Zamasu finishes it off with a Super Black Kamehameha that causes an explosion. Quotes ''See Fusion Zamasu/Quotes Gear See Fusion Zamasu/Gear Gallery See Fusion Zamasu/Gallery Trivia See Fusion Zamasu/Trivia Story Mode See Fusion Zamasu/Story Mode Adventure Mode See Fusion Zamasu/Adventure Mode Dragon Mode See Fusion Zamasu/Dragon Mode Street Mode See Fusion Zamasu/Street Mode Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fusions Category:Kais Category:Antagonists